For Want of the Right Alice
by Torchwood85
Summary: Lost in the madness of his own mind, trapped between memory and dreams, the Hatter waits for his Champion to finally find her way back home. Nothing is as it was, is or could be and a new danger threatens them all from the shadows. But will there be enough left of them both in the end to save Underland once again? Hatter/Alice. Spoilers for ATTLG.
1. Chapter 1

Characters belong to their respective owners, I've just borrowed them.

Enjoy. T xo

* * *

 **Frabjous Day  
**

He feels listless, following the wisps of vile purple smoke that spirit away his dearest friend once again, the vibrant teal and deep amber hues encasing the brilliant harlequin of his eyes dulling as she spiraled skyward into the ether between worlds.

Alice was gone.

Well, again at any rate.

Really it shouldn't have surprised him.

 ** _You could stay?_**

Why he'd said it at all he couldn't quite say, only that it had slipped past his lips no sooner than the errant thought had fluttered through his mostly lucid mind when she'd looked so very much like she'd wanted nothing more than to do just that.

 ** _What an idea… a crazy, mad, wonderful idea…_**

And then it was gone.

 ** _But I can't…_**

Oh he'd known - of course he'd known.

Known the very second he'd seen her traipsing out from the undergrowth of Tugley Wood and she'd sat down beside him at tea muttering about Time's propensity to mess about with himself in dreams. A fact _he_ knew all too well, but she of course didn't.

She was _almost_ Alice he'd noted with great intrigue, watching her watch him from the corner of his eye, yes he was sure, near certain of it in fact. The girl more and more like the Alice from his memories, yes indeed, just about done.

But she wasn't _The_ Alice, with her muchness bursting from her lovely Alice seams. The Alice who embraced him, held him when they'd met like an old, most beloved friend and seemed to never wish to let him go. He'd felt it in the market place all those years ago as she'd pulled herself into his arms and oh how he wished he could remember why she'd seemed so familiar at the time.

Why the feel of her against him haunted his mind.

And oh how he'd wanted, in that single moment, as the dark madness within railed against his courtly confines like never before in his life and begged him to take her in his arms as only a man could and let the world fall away…

But this was not that Alice.

Not _His_ Alice, not really.

Not yet.

And truly of her many acquaintances and friends in Underland he would know surely. An entire lifetime of knowing in fact once he'd pieced it together.

 ** _I'll be back before you know it…_**

No, no it most definitely wasn't surprise he felt like a lead weight bearing down upon his chest.

 ** _You won't remember me…_**

The familiar twinge of sorrow however.

 _Aye_. He remembers that all too well.

As acute as the razor sharp sting of his favourite scissors or the burn of the glue in his workshop.

….. _Horunvendush Day_.

Oh yes, he and sorrow were old friends.

 ** _Of course I will…how could I forget…_**

He's not quite sure if he wishes for the madness to consume him so he too might forget.

 ** _Fairfarren, Alice…_**

But that is not who he is. Who he wants to, must continue to be - for _her_.

So he returns to Marmoreal at the White Queens behest and the restoration of Underland begins.

For he knows one day she'll return again as the woman he's always known her to be and hopes, dreams and wishes ever so adamantly to any deity in all the seven kingdoms whom might be listening that one day, one day very soon in fact, she would come home to Underland - _to him_ \- and finally, she would stay.

* * *

I adore Burton's Alice in Wonderland and while Alice Through the Looking Glass was everything I hoped it would be, I found it left a bitter taste on my tongue and an all consuming vendetta against people or parties whom interfere in things they shouldn't. My inner and outer Fan-girl is raging make no mistake.

As always your comments or criticisms are welcome as you see fit to offer them.


	2. A Way Home

For you BryannaB709 xo

* * *

" _Alice..._.. _Alice..."_

" _Hatter?"_

" _Late again I see, naughty."_

" _Where are you?"_

" _Where I have always been of course."_

" _Why can't I see you?"_

" _Oh Alice, I fear there's far too little of me left now."_

" _Why? What's happening to you?"_

" _I'm so sorry."_

" _No, wait please, I'm coming, just tell me how to get back and I'll fix this I promise."_

" _Goodbye dearest Alice."_

" _Hatter, no! Come back!"_

* * *

Shaking herself from the memory Alice gazed distractedly out at the rolling lawns and sweeping meadows of the Kingsleigh Estate. Its grand old manor house with its generous surrounds secured as a gift for her mother not a month prior for a purchase price considered a mere trifle when compared to the true extent of what their fortunes could now afford them.

It was true of course, Time and tide waited for no man, or woman as the case had been, and just as surely as they had left to conquer the world together, three years after her last trip outside of her own world Alice had returned to England with her mother stood proudly at her side, the Kingsleigh name etched into the annals of history as pioneers in trade and export on a global scale, and a great man's legacy finally become reality.

Eight months on however, Alice found herself now, more than ever before, pining for the world she'd left behind. With nothing left to distract her the dreams came more often, the ghost of a familiar abused and belatedly realized, _beloved_ hand, slipping from her own coming even during her waking moments.

Her fingers twitched involuntarily at her side, her thumb absently brushing over the pads of fingers.

"You're thinking about him again aren't you?"

Alice offered a resigned smile at the utterance, the soft baritone of her long suffering attorney, first mate and friend since the day he'd sprung her from the clutches of the clearly insane Doctor Bennett emerging from the dark corner he'd been sat in while she daydreamed.

"I've been neglecting my Futterwacken," She mused with a wistful curl of her lip, "He wouldn't approve at all."

"You're a terrible liar," James scoffed with a roll of his eyes, "If anything he'd scold you for a lack of imagination."

"You're right of course." She agreed as she stared past her own reflection in the frigid glass to her mother strolling hand in hand with a tall elderly gentleman through the rows of white roses on the terrace below.

Her own little tribute to the White Queen herself in hopes they might have encouraged a certain waist coated rabbit into their midst.

"He's slipping away from me." She muttered more to herself than the other occupant in the room, "Something's coming, I can feel it."

A pinstriped shoulder appeared in her peripheral vision as James leant against the opposite window, crossing his arms as he observed her, "How often now?"

"Every night," She whispered, the despair in her dark eyes palpable as she lifted them to his face before returning to the gardens unable to tolerate the understanding that stared back at her without feeling the urge to either sob or tear the room apart in equal measures.

"Every night it's the same and every day thereafter I find myself equally as helpless in returning."

She grit her teeth in irritation as she continued her perusal of the couple below, swallowing over the ever present lump in her throat, never more grateful as James followed her gaze, content to drop the subject at least for now.

Gerald Thompson was a good man, a friend to both her and her mother for many years and more than an equal match for the woman Helen Kingsleigh had become. Alice had watched in fascination as the two had grown closer in the months since they'd returned to England to the point she'd begun to notice the deep crimson blush of her mother's cheeks when she caught her staring off into space with a secret smile upon her thin lips and wondered how many times James might have caught she herself with much the same expression.

Alice smirked suddenly recalling the man's, albeit slight reluctance as he'd asked her permission to request her mother's hand when he'd arrived this morning.

"Do you think perhaps he's lost his nerve?" She remarked idly.

"I wouldn't be so sure."

She chuckled at the matching smirk that spread across her companion's face, a sudden joyous exclamation breaching the silence between the crackle of the fire and the ticking of the clock on its mantle.

"Ah, there it is." She pulled her watch from her pocket, the hour chiming loudly throughout the house. "And just in time for tea."

James sighed dramatically, "Thank the gods."

"Indeed." She snorted in amusement as James meandered to the doorway, waiting as Alice paused to slip the neatly stacked piles of paperwork from her desk into a worn leather wallet to be collected for the fleet back in London to depart for the continents.

He held out her coat, brushing the odd piece of lint from its shoulder as she adjusted her vest and made an attempt by way of a passing mirror to tame the short blond mop so very intent on curling up about her ears.

It was an addition her mother cared little for due in part to its attribution to her brief stint in confinement, but personally Alice found it reminded her of _him,_ even if it lacked a certain vibrantly beautiful shade of fiery orange or a distinctly shaped hat set upon its top.

"Oh well," She sighed, "Nothing's to be done I suppose."

By the time she'd reached twenty five, Alice had filled out as any woman of such an age should have, but unlike the rest of those her age had the enormous privilege of managing to not set a single foot anywhere near anything remotely resembling domestication, but expanded their ventures, with her mother and James' help of course, deep into the oriental heartlands and experienced the peoples of almost every continent this world had to offer and indulged in their cultures. Even enjoyed the odd adventure here and there through the unknown parts of the world no man would ever dare tread, let alone woman, and embraced every challenge with as much muchness as she could.

But lately, her muchness had begun to falter. The dreams didn't help of course, but the arms which had once wielded the Vorpal sword and guided the Chronosphere through the seas of Time felt weak and useless despite the heavy weighted tomes of business and bureaucracy she lingered over more and more with each passing day.

She felt the wound in her heart, inflicted by the face of the man she'd left behind once again, festering as she milled through the endless detritus required of her to keep Kingsleigh and Kingsleigh's vast trading empire running smoothly, and while she was glad her account ledgers heralded no danger, there was an unfortunate lack of adventures to be had with balding old board members and their dreary desk clerks.

A distinct lack of evaporating cats, magic queens, door mice, march hares and mad hatters at tea had also begun getting on her last nerves to the point she'd taken to consulting with her watch should Time himself be listening and grant her an audience to silence her misery.

She was brought back to the present as James clicked his heels with a nod towards the hall.

"Shall we?"

"No point trying to avoid the inevitable." She quipped, shining her boots quite out of habit on the back of her trousers.

"Quite." James snorted his agreement as they strode through the grand archways leading towards the solarium and the happy couple no doubt waiting to tell of their news.

Alice swallowed over the lump in her throat as her thoughts turned to things not so far beyond her understanding anymore as she laid eyes on her mother who beamed brighter than the sun itself as she entered.

"Mother." She smiled, shaking off her melancholy as she took her offered hands and settled on the sun worn chaise beside her.

"Oh Alice." Helen's eyes watered as she gazed from her daughter to the man preening from behind the ferns, her joy palpable as she presented the delicate silver sapphire rest against her pale and still slightly sea fared knuckles. "I don't know what to say?"

"Well I should certainly hope you said yes." She shook her head in bemusement as she kissed the weeping woman's cheeks.

"Well of course I did." She tutted.

James leaning down to brush a kiss upon her aged cheek with a knowing smirk, "Congratulations Helen."

"You knew?!" She gaped, glaring at the man who stepped behind Alice might she shield him from her mother's ire.

"Of course we knew, Mother." Alice soothed, clasping her hand gently, "As it was you're lucky James didn't spoil the surprise before Gerry had even a chance to ask."

"I wasn't quite that bad." James groused with a roll of his eyes, earning himself a scoff of laughter from the younger Kingsleigh and a fond twitter from the elder.

"Oh stop." She waved a kerchief at the pair, "It's a conspiracy apparently."

Helen sighed happily, shaking her head as Gerald squeezed her shoulder with an amused chuckle.

"I suppose we'll have to consider dates…"

Moving to settle down across from the pair as they discussed their pending nuptials, Alice began to pour the tea, momentarily caught up in the solitary figure she cut in the mirrored wall, tea pot clutched in her lap when her image suddenly shifted to overlap another sat under similar circumstance at a startlingly familiar tea table from oh so long ago.

"Hatter?"

She stilled, suddenly finding she couldn't quite hold the weight of the pot, setting it down with a clatter lest she drop it as the familiar pain in her chest flared to life most disagreeably and refused to budge.

"Alice?" She heard James query softly, the weight of his hand on her forearm grounding her as she clutched at her chest.

"I'm fine." Came the automatic response, her eyes not daring to move from the familiar green orbs that gazed back at her, "I-"

"Are you?"

"Absolem!" She gasped as a flash of blue suddenly caught her eye in the mirror's reflection as it passed over her head and without a second thought she rose from her seat to follow him towards the looking glass.

"Alice?" The sound of her mother's voice gave her pause, the world around her suddenly rushing back into focus as she stood before the swirling abyss, "Alice, what are you doing?"

"I have to go," Her fingers twitched as she stepped forward to grasp her mother's hands firmly in her own, eyes pleading with the elder woman to understand, "I might not get another chance and I can't - _won't -_ let him down again."

"Who?" Helen shook her head in fear and confusion as she glanced at the unexplained phenomenon happening in their very own green house.

"Someone I've kept waiting for far too long I fear," Alice pressed quietly but no less desperately than she felt the pull in her heart, "Someone who means the world to me."

"Oh Alice." Helen gasped, a tear in her eye as she clutched her daughter to her breast, "I never thought I'd see the day- do you truly-?"

"Yes," She whispered, knowing the question without having been asked it, "More than anything."

"I won't pretend to understand everything that might be going on," She admitted as she kissed her cheek. "But if you need to go, then go you must."

"Darling?" Gerald stepped forward as Helen released her daughter, "What on Earth is going on here?"

"There are letters but James will explain what couldn't be written, I promise," Alice bid as the man himself returned with her father's worn leather satchel, "He knows our story only too well. Give my love to Margaret and little Tobias. If you must, tell them I've eloped, I'm sure you'll be able to make up something."

"Of course." Helen promised, clutching her fiancé in one hand and James in the other as she bid farewell to her daughter.

"Find him Alice, be happy," James offered softly, his eyes pained but resolved to not let his own feelings stand in the way of something he couldn't possibly understand the magnitude of, "If not, he'll have me to answer to."

"I'll be sure to let him know," Alice nodded, silently thankful for him not making this any harder than it already was as she reached out a hand, "If he's still speaking to me that is."

"He'd be mad not to." He quipped with a knowing smirk as he squeezed her hand back in goodbye.

"Oh completely." She agreed with the first real grin she'd felt stretch her face in longer than she cared to recall as she turned for the portal.

"If it's possible, I will see you all again," Alice felt the pull just under the glass's surface as she pressed her hand against it, "But if I can't-"

She offered a kind smile over her shoulder, "Fairfarren."

"Goodbye Alice." Her mother bid, her proud yet tear stained face disappearing into the swirling ether as Alice let herself be swept away towards the familiar streak of blue shining brightly from within.

"Absolem." She called after him. "Absolem wait!"

"You're late." He muttered as she finally caught up, rolling her eyes at his eternally unpleasant disposition.

"Put it down to an apparent lack of functioning rabbit holes or looking glasses." She quipped irritably. "Where are we going anyway, shouldn't we have reached the in between by now?"

"Not this time," He drawled, suddenly changing directions, "The in between is only required when Underland has issued a direct summons upon its Champion. It's a part of the magic used to return you to your mortal life after the requirements of said summons have been satisfied."

"The difference now?" She queried, glancing down at her feet at the curious swirling of ether that marked her every step.

"This isn't a summons," He turned to raise a fury brow as if it should have been obvious, "You _wanted_ to return and luckily for you someone had half a mind to extend you an invitation to stay."

They had?

Her face contorted in momentary confusion. "Who?"

"Who do you think?" He shot back in a tone that made her scowl as her mind raced back through her memories of Underland to finally pause on the moments before she'd downed the blood of the Jabberwocky.

 _You could stay?_

Her steps faltered, "Oh."

"Yes, _oh_." Absolem huffed, "Now stop dawdling, the process of transition is particularly tedious, especially with only a partial tether in place. I'm not sure how you'll fare with the substitute once you arrive but as we have little choice under the circumstances, you'll have to make do."

"What circumstances?"

"You've been extended the courtesy of one of the oldest clans in all of Underland," He sniffed, pausing to flutter just above her head, "Someone's mother wants a word with you."

She swallowed at the prospect. "That sounds rather ominous."

"It does, doesn't it," He smirked as he glanced down at her feet, "Do mind the drop this time."

She gasped as the ground suddenly dissolved beneath her feet and she felt herself falling through the darkness with a growl of unpleasant curses directed at the insufferable insect that grew smaller and smaller the further she fell.

Rolling to face her fall, her arms splayed wide as she tried to slow her descent to nowhere in particular until she noticed the almost imperceptible red thread that spooled from her chest. Giving it an experimental tug she cringed at the pain it caused in her heart as she tried to pull it away, instead opting to grasp it tightly and pull herself along it.

She didn't know how or why, but the more she pulled the more familiar it felt. It was warm and comforting which was just absurd considering a piece of string could be called neither unless made into something that might be both.

Any further consideration on the topic however was promptly forgotten as another pull found the world quite suddenly reinstating itself around her and she plummeted rather ungracefully from the very top of Marmoreals' great domed ceiling, straight into the Queen's tea service and the decidedly unrelenting marble of the table beneath.

* * *

AN: Well that was exciting I must say! Finally she's home but what awaits her upon her return? Reviews and criticisms are more than welcome and appreciated as always. xo T85.


	3. A Bond of Blood

The White Queen glanced up from her book, a cup raised delicately to her dark lips which quirked at the no doubt absurd image of her Champion sprawled across the remains of her tea set.

"Alice," She smiled in what appeared to be relief as she snapped the book closed and returned her cup to the tabletop, "Your timing is as immaculate as ever I see."

"It's something I've been working on," Alice quipped, taking the Queen's offered hand as she finally managed to struggle upright, "Though Absolem disagreed."

"Ah, how is the old boy?" Mirana beamed as they surveyed the mess that remained as Alice shifted off the table and dropped into the seat beside her.

"As unpleasant as ever," Alice mused in response, "So quite well I would assume."

Mirana was about to reply when a gentle knocking diverted their attention to the small auburn haired woman stood uncertainly by the doors. "I hope I've not arrived late your Majesty?"

"Mirana please, and no you're not dear Tyva," The Queen bid, "Quite on time in fact as Alice has only just arrived herself."

"Tyva?" Alice murmured to herself, finding the woman's face familiar in a way she couldn't quite place until she approached and her eyes widened in recognition, "Missus Hightopp-"

The woman smiled kindly, "Hello Alice, it's so nice to finally meet you."

"And you," Alice beamed in response, ignoring her offered hand to embrace her instead, "I'm so sorry I'd not had time on my last visit. It was terribly rude, forgive me."

"There's nothing to forgive my dear," Tyva soothed as they sat, a well-dressed amphibian clearing the remnants of Alice's landing to place a fresh tea set upon the table, "Tarrant explained the comings and goings of your duties as Champion."

"Still," Alice shifted back and forth on her feet, her cheeks burning rather shamefully, "I should have made time, you're the Hatter's family after all."

"Speaking of which," Alice paused as Mirana stood rather abruptly to rummage about in the silverware drawers for a time before she returned, "Tyva if you wouldn't mind, we have an item of rather urgent business to attend to before we take tea."

The small silver blade she held glinted in the morning sun as she took Tyva's offered hand and drew a thin line of blood from her palm before she turned to Alice.

"Quickly now my dear or else you'll find yourself in a world of pain any minute now."

"Why?" Alice held her hands to her chest protectively.

"You need to be tethered to this world," Tyva offered encouragingly, "A grounding to one already of it to transition into it."

"Makes sense I suppose," Alice extended her arm out, "Absolem did mention something about a substitute, mind I didn't quite understand why-"

"Obviously we'd be only more than happy to explain the situation," Mirana agreed as she struck with a speed and dexterity Alice found highly commendable in how little pain she felt, "Once you're no longer at risk of your head imploding that is-"

"What?!" Alice gaped at the seriousness of Mirana's gaze only to suddenly double over, the breath seemingly ripped from her lungs as a searing pain tore through her skull.

"Focus on my voice Alice, that's it," Tyva soothed, clutching their injured hands together with a grip almost more painful than the scalding heat that suddenly shot up her arm, "Don't worry, it will be over shortly."

"What's happening-?" She groaned as her blood felt like fire burning through her veins and Alice cried out through her clenched teeth as the throbbing in her head intensified. "It hurts-"

"I know," The Hightopp held her, whispering words into her ear she could barely hear yet understand before she pressed a kiss to her temple where the fire raged most incessantly behind her eyes, heat and light flaring as her heart were suddenly gripped and bound by an unseen force.

Then just as swiftly as it had begun, both heat and pain subsided to nothing and her body relaxed as a tension she'd not realized she'd been holding fell away and she slumped against Tyva's side.

"What just happened?" Alice whispered, the occasion seeming to warrant reverence even if she didn't quite understand why as she opened her eyes to observe the woman gently stroking her hair

"The restoration of hope." Tyva's eyes widened in astonishment and Alice looked to the queen for an explanation.

"Hope?"

"Oh my," Mirana's lips seemed unsure on whether they should smirk or smile as her hands clutched delicately under her chin, "It appears we might have been slightly off on our original assessment."

"If only I possessed the will to be outraged." Alice drawled in irritation. "But I find myself so suddenly filled with calm that I can't bring myself to be annoyed at your continuous avoidance of my questions."

"It is a side effect I believe," Mirana flittered away only to return a moment later with a small mirror. "Or perk, if you will, of the bond you now share as a member of Tyva's clan."

"What?" Alice's eyes went wide as they met the mildly amused Hightopps sparkling eyes.

"You are our Champion and Tarrant's dearest friend Alice," Tyva offered kindly, "Even if I didn't already consider you family, it was the least I could do to help after everything-"

"While obviously I appreciate the gesture," She replied somewhat uncertainly, "What I don't understand is why it was necessary to begin with?"

"Those who visit the realms of magic are provided a grounding to the here and now, a guide appropriate to fulfilling the wants and needs of their quest," Mirana offered with a wave of her hand, "Tis but one of the many functions of our world to provide an insight to those in yours. That being said however, in light of your rather _backwards_ association with our dear Hatter, I had always wondered as to whether it was you who chose him, or he you?"

"If it wasn't for the Hatter I wouldn't have become the me he'd remembered me to be," Alice murmured, "It was here that I put away my grief and found the will to stand upon my own two feet. Discovered that nothing was ever impossible as long as I believed it to be otherwise."

"Indeed you did my dear," The Queen agreed, "But further to that you learnt the importance of family and the dire repercussions for those left abandoned in the wake of seeking those impossibilities."

"Belatedly, yes." Alice glanced away, pointedly ignoring Tyva's knowing gaze. "As to your questioning of our choosing of each other, I've also spent much time considering the possibilities, though mostly to no avail as yet."

"You are a most wonderful and welcomed contradiction indeed dear Alice." The Queen smiled fondly, "Though I don't imagine he'd have you any other way."

She tried to ignore the blush that crept up her cheeks when another thought suddenly occurred to her.

"Absolem said it was because of the Hatter that I could return without officially being summoned as Champion," Alice mused on her dreams of late, "Because he'd asked me to stay, but our _connection_ was incomplete?"

"For reason's you are yet to discover, it would have proved most-" Mirana tilted her head as she considered her words carefully, "-inappropriate, for Tarrant to have provided a more permanent binding. Therefore, Tyva, as his closest blood relative substituted in his stead."

Alice fidgeted uneasily, "Something's happened to him hasn't it?"

"Yes," Mirana nodded, "Something so far beyond our ability to heal. But you-"

"I've been dreaming of Underland," Alice admitted, her eyes glazing over as she recalled the same dream she'd had every night for the last eight months, "Of Tarrant."

The Queen's gaze shifted pointedly to Tyva.

"It's always the same," She added absently, "He calls out to me but before he'll tell me what's wrong he's gone and I beg him to just hold on, that I'm coming, but I can't- I couldn't get back-"

"Interesting," Mirana shared another knowing look with Tyva before she handed the mirror resting in her lap out to Alice, "Tell me Alice, what do you see?"

Alice blinked in confusion as she returned to herself, "A mirror?"

The Queen smiled fondly as she gently set the object against her fingertips, "But do you notice anything _interesting_ about its contents?"

"I don't need your mirror to know I look like a walking disaster." Alice huffed irritably.

"Please, my dear," She pouted, her eyelashes fluttering against her pale cheeks and Alice suddenly understood why her sister had been so irritated with the woman's ability to win others over in the past, "Humor me?"

Alice groaned as she caved, her gaze shifting to the reflection staring back at her.

Obviously she appeared just as she'd expected to after her rather spectacular landing, hair askew, cheeks still as pale as ever and the black rings under her eyes just as present as they'd been over the last few months of restless sleep.

"I look like death warmed over." She groused, her eyes not surprisingly bloodshot and weary.

"Look harder." Mirana urged with an obnoxiously knowing curl of her lip that earned her a scowl.

But then Tyva shifted slightly at her side, the sun's rays uninterrupted as they streamed through the terrace doors, her eyes suddenly catching the light and there it was.

"No..." Alice gaped at the familiar hue that flickered ever so slightly around her now quite obviously enlarged iris.

"Oh yes." Mirana disagreed oddly pleased with whole situation.

"Oh but surely this cannot be good," Alice turned her wary gaze to Tyva, "Can it?"

"It's very rare I'll admit," The woman offered with a small smile, "And although not inherently a Hightopp trait, it is rather _unique_ to only one."

"Tarrant." Alice supplied rather unnecessarily.

"Yes." Tyva agreed, squeezing her hand.

"But what does it mean?" Her brow furrowed, "Did something go wrong?"

"Wrong?" The Hightopp laughed incredulously, "Heaven's no dear girl nothing's wrong."

"Quite the opposite in fact," Mirana added with great enthusiasm, "It's proof your tether to the Hatter remains somewhat intact."

"But wouldn't that have been obvious since it was the tether that pulled me back to Underland in the first place?" Alice shook her head as her confusion mounted, "The red thread-"

"Red?" Tyva's eyes suddenly widened in surprise as she looked to the Queen. "A heartstring?"

"Impossible." Mirana muttered incredulously.

"Nothing in Underland is ever impossible as you all delight in reminding me," Alice scoffed, narrowing her gaze to Tyva, "Now explain. What's a heartstring and what does it have to do with me and the Hatter?"

"A heartstring is both a blessing and a curse," The Hightopp sighed, "Though I fear in our current predicament the latter might prove far more prevalent, and for that I am sorry Alice."

She sat forward, worry creasing her brow. "Sorry for what, exactly?"

"The fact you are bound by one," Tyva squeezed her hand in sympathy, "And that what's to come will cause you unimaginable grief because of it."

"Why, what's happened while I've been gone?" Alice switched her gaze between the two women as panic began to set in amidst the confusion when they both remained silent and she began to fear the worst, "What aren't you telling me?"

"Perhaps it might be best," Mirana offered with a somewhat uncomfortable head tilt towards the terrace doors, "To discover it for yourself."

Alice's gaze followed to the house by the falls beyond, "So the Hatter is here?"

Mirana looked uncertain, "In a manner of speaking."

"What?" Alice glared at the Queen as she stood, "Why didn't you say?"

"Alice please-"

Ignoring Tyva's pleas, she practically sprinted through the open door towards Hatter House, her legs burning and her heart pounding frantically in her chest the closer she got.

She could feel it she realized, felt him close and her heart couldn't help but to sing with glee despite the Queen's warnings.

"Hatter!"

Her boots slid across the damp pavement of the old castle ruins as she rounded the last turn, the circle of Cherry blossoms surrounding the stone table where she'd landed the last time inciting a grin worthy of the Cheshire himself which only widened as she finally set eyes upon her target.

"Hatter!"

She cried out at the familiar silhouette stood under the crumbling garden arch that turned at the sound of his name.

"Alice?" His eyes widened in recognition, "Alice is that really you-"

A second later she impacted against his chest so hard were he anyone else she might have feared she'd done him an injury, but he took her sudden weight head on, his arms wrapping about her as he steadied them with a chuckle.

"Oh my dear Alice, you're here," She felt him smile into the wild curls of her hair, "I knew you'd come, I just knew it."

She pulled back to gaze up at him with a watery chuckle. "You did?"

"Well of course," Her breath hitched as he stroked a tear from her cheek softly with his gloved thumb, "My dearest friend, whom else would I entrust to stand by my side and ensure I shan't walk down the aisle without my hat nor the ring for my bride?"

Alice's heart suddenly dropped through her stomach to crush the bread and butterflies that had begun a foxtrot at the feel of him against her.

"You- your what?" She stumbled as her head swum, his soft touch gently steadying her at the elbow as she gaped up at him, "You're getting married?"

"Is that not also a custom in your world?" He frowned, obviously perturbed by her less than jubilant enthusiasm.

"Yes of course, but- but you-" She murmured, fearing she might for the first time in her life faint as she found herself caught between bewilderment and heartbreak, "Married?"

He sniffed somewhat indignantly as he muttered a response. "You seem shocked?"

"That's because I am," She breathed as he guided her to one of the stone chairs, "Though I meant no offense, it was merely not an occasion I had thought to foresee upon my return, as joyous as I'm sure it is to have found someone to share your life with Hatter, I just-"

She stared up at his face, different now than she once remembered it to be but still so very beloved and now marred with a disappointment that tore her shattered heart even more to pieces.

"Then am to assume you will not wish to be in attendance?" It was clear he thought her about to reject his request, but how could he possibly think she'd deny him anything when it had been her express intention in returning to Underland to ensure she'd never again have to gaze upon such a forlorn expression as the one he now wore.

"Oh no, that's not it at all," She stood, her hands reaching out of their own accord to smooth down the soft plum velvet lapels of his coat, "You'll have to forgive my slurvish nature dear man. I admit I was never much good at sharing, and after all this time I've just missed you so terribly much you see."

"So you'll come then?" His lips curled into a pale imitation of what she knew them capable of as she straightened his tie, the ascot she held fondly in her memories still noticeably absent from his rather conservative fashion choice she noted sadly.

Perhaps this was what Mirana and Tyva had also been referring too?

"You're my oldest and dearest friend Hatter, of course I'll be there," She assure him with a small smile, "Any time you need it in fact if that is what you require of me?"

"Anytime?" She ignored his warm breath against her cheek, instead focusing on his neatly trimmed rusty orange brows which took root in his hair as he took her hands, "Truly, you mean-?"

"I'm staying," She nodded, trying to find it in her to muster a little more enthusiasm, "For good this time. Though I do not know where at this point."

She frowned, suddenly realizing she'd not thought much further than finding him and never letting him go again.

"I'm sure Mirana would let me stay with her until I found som-"

"-Nonsense," She lifted her gaze as he tutted, suddenly clutching at her hand and dragging her in much the same fashion as he had along Thackery's tea table and earlier still, through the streets of Witzend to his Father's hat shop, "You'll stay with me of course."

"But what about your family? Your fiancée?" She cringed at the desperately bitter tone of her own voice as he shot her a curious yet somewhat confused glance over his shoulder as he opened the door and she followed him inside.

"What about them?" He disappeared through a small archway to potter about the cozy little kitchen she'd not had the privilege of seeing the last time she'd visited.

"Don't they live here with you too?" She puzzled, settling to the right of what was clearly his chair positioned at the head closest to the hearth. "Or will at any rate?"

She watched him as he set about tending to the kettle with a soft chuckle.

"My parents have their own shop at Salazen Grum, why in Underland would they live here?"

"Salazen Grum," Her eyes widened as her mind recalled her previous memories of the port-side kingdom as they'd ridden by on their way to save his family, "It would appear I've missed more than I'd realized."

"Underland may seem different from when you were last here with us yes," Hatter agreed seating himself at her side, "But we are all much the same as we ever were."

"I know," She offered a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes as she reached out to rest her hand atop his before rethinking her actions and placing the hand in her lap instead, "I've a lot to catch up on I think."

The sight of the hurt that flashed briefly across his decidedly dull green eyes at her refusal to touch him again made her chest ache uncomfortably.

"Then perhaps we should start at the beginning," He offered, "And go on until we reach the end?"

She smiled at the familiarity of his response, the kettle whistling its competition and he stood to retrieve it and settle it down beside the teapot as it steeped, the warm tendrils stirring her memory.

"Do you know it's been more years than I care to count since the last time we've had tea together?"

"Has it?" He queried as he poured, offering out her cup.

"Merry _unbirthday_ Hatter." She bid as she took a sip of the brew he still apparently favoured.

"Unbirthday?" His smile faltered somewhat as he replied, "I'm sorry dear, you'll have to forgive this dottery old fool, I'm afraid my memory isn't quite what it used to be."

"I know it's been a long time Hatter," She chuckled, watching his grip shake ever so slightly as he poured out his tea, "But not so long surely that you can't remember our first tea party?"

"It is hard to explain but yes-" He braced himself against the table as he sat, as if he were frailer than his earlier appearance belied and the movement itself caused him a great deal of pain and she reached out to aid him.

"Hatter what's wrong?"

He waved her off with a resigned curl of his lips, "I'm an old man."

"No you're not." She snorted an amused objection.

"Oh but I am," He shook his head, "And feel it more acutely with each passing day let me assure you."

"It's happening again isn't it?" She queried with wide eyes, "You, your memories- you're fading?"

"Not as far as I'm aware no," He mused into his tea. "A little frazzled in my old age perhaps though."

"And I still quite adamantly object to your claims on senility," Alice huffed, "You remember me after all-"

"Well of course I do," He tutted at the implication otherwise, "You are Alice, and being so, I would know you anywhere."

His brow furrowed, "Although admittedly, how that _is_ I don't quite recall-"

"But it's the sum of our memories that makes us who we are," She shook her head distraught, "All our adventures, all we'd done together do you really not recall?"

"Do not think it doesn't pain me to recall our shared past as nothing more than a fantastical story Alice," He grimaced, shifting somewhat uncomfortably in his chair, "To not know the sensation and emotions of having experienced it for myself."

"Oh Hatter," She did reach out to him then, her lip trembling but she held herself together despite her want to shake him out of it and scream at him until he remembered, "What happened? Who did this to you?"

"Oh my dear girl," His expression turned resigned once more as he shook his head, gently patting the back of her hand, "No one is at fault for the way I am."

"But you are not you," She objected vehemently, pulling away to pace the length of his kitchen in agitation while ultimately trying to ignore the throbbing in her chest, the skin around her eyes tightening and she wondered idly if she'd somehow also inherited a few of his darker traits through her connection to his clan.

Bizarrely she felt him shift behind her, her ire flaring at the distinctly _absent_ feeling he instilled within her as she turned to face him.

"You're missing something." She poked a finger none too gently into his chest as he'd once done to her, "In here."

"Am I?"

"You've lost your muchness," She accused, glaring up at him in an attempt to draw out the part of him she knew should have raised his objections at this point, the absence of the wild and fiercely protective outlander who'd stood at her side in battle against the Jabberwocky paining her more than his lack of lisp or colour.

"The madness that made you, _you,_ is gone." Her breath left her body in a rush as a great weight felt as if it had settled itself against her shoulders.

"One cannot survive in a world of madness alone." He uttered softly.

"This world is the very definition of madness," Her laughter was shrill as she returned to pacing the kitchen as he watched on silently, "And you were never alone, you had your family and Mirana, Mallymkun, Thackery, me-"

She bit down on her tongue to silence any further comment as the grand clock on the mantle chimed the hour loudly, a rather effective diversion she thanked Time himself for providing to cease her tirade and what was fast becoming an admission of her feelings for him under less than ideal or appropriate circumstances considering his betrothal.

"I'm sorry." She slumped back against the counter, holding her hands clasped before her when they refused to stop twitching, urging her to reach out to him. "I didn't mean to take my frustrations out on you."

"It is _I_ who am sorry to have upset you so, but I'm afraid I must now leave you for a time," He moved to collect his hat, the shiny black creation looking completely unsuited to his face and entirely out of place on his person as he set it atop his head, "I have an appointment I must keep in preparation for the ceremony tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" She felt herself pale even further, if that were even possible by this point, "So soon?"

"For some _soon_ takes an eternity to come," He commented absently as he turned for the door, "For others, mere moments."

"Of course," Alice muttered as she followed numbly, "I won't keep you any longer. Mirana's no doubt expecting me back at the castle."

"Do offer my regards won't you." He bid as they strode the path away from his home, the falls behind them stirring a rather painful memory for Alice of the Frabjous eve they'd stood together on the balcony at Marmoreal and she'd insisted he was still a mere figment of her imagination.

"I'm afraid I haven't had much of a chance to visit what with these pending nuptials and all."

"I'm sure she understands Hatter," Alice offered with a small nod and a sideways glance at his stoic expression, "And please, extend my congratulations to your betrothed."

She swallowed, pausing to face him as their paths split between Marmoreal and Trotters Bottom, her words leaving a distinctly sour taste in her dry mouth.

"I do hope you'll both be very happy together."

"Thank you my dear," He smiled, tipping his hat as he turned to leave, "I'm sure we shall indeed."

She watched him go for a time, his gait so very unhatterish and about as dottery as his newfound cadence.

"Oh Hatter," She whispered into the wind, "What's become of you?"

She turned away at the emptiness she felt building up in her chest and without a second thought her legs picked up speed and she raced back down the path to Marmoreal. The decidedly displeased champion of the realm in search of its Queen and the somewhat overdue explanation on the current state of her beloved milliner.

"Mirana!"

* * *

Dun dun DUUUUUUUUUUUUUN! Ah I'm so entertained right now. Hope you enjoyed. xo T85


	4. The Palace of Dreams

Many thanks to you lovely readers for your encouragement, I'm glad you're all enjoying this as much as I am. If there's something you'd like to see added into this little epic just let me know. But enough about me, what of Alice and her Hatter? Enjoy. xo T85

* * *

If Alice had thought herself displeased after her failed reunion with the Hatter, then after a fruitless afternoon within Marmoreal's somewhat more sentient hedge mazes in search of its Queen, she'd found herself well and truly beyond ropeable and fast approaching livid by the time she stumbled out of the foliage with a few choice words directed at the decidedly more handsy shrubs.

"Do you _mind_?" She glared at a particularly offensive Leylandii, snatching back her shirt sleeve and readjusting her coat as she turned smartly on her heels to storm towards the castle proper. Any further attempts to smooth down her disheveled mop of hair immediately followed by a muttered litany of curses that would have no doubt made even the hardest of seafaring men blush as she pulled thorn and twig from its unruly curls.

Aggravated and ultimately approaching exhaustion it was a testament to her finely honed reflexes gained through years at sea, that in spite of her distraction upon entering the familiar corridor towards Thackery's kitchen she'd not found herself on the ground, but rather only face first in someone, or some _things,_ decidedly furry hide as they lumbered around a corner.

"Oh, I do beg pardon-" Her eyes widened at the giant slobbering face that suddenly turned to grin rather stupidly down at her, "Bandy?"

She'd also thanked the aforementioned reflexes for having the sense to close her mouth as the creature bellowed loudly in greeting before bestowing a decidedly wet lick to the side of her face.

"Well hello to you too." She chuckled fondly as she wiped a dollop of drool from her jacket.

"Alice?" A small voice queried.

"Mallymkun?" Her tiny head poked around the door jamb just ahead a second later.

"Oh it is you, ya great lump!" She enthused, scuttling across the floor to clamber up Alice's trouser leg and into her waiting palms, "Thank the gods ya back."

Clinging to her thumb, the small creature's mood shifted abruptly as she straightened her spine and crossed her tiny arms with a huff. "Certainly took ya time mind."

"Not by choice Mally." Alice disagreed, watching the mouse's tiny whiskers twitch as she scented something no doubt familiar in the air about her.

"You've been ta see im' already then?"

"Yes." Alice felt herself deflate ever so slightly in recollection.

"Ain't pretty is it?" She agreed with a shake of her head, her beady little eyes widening at the scar she'd almost trod on across her much larger palm, "So you're stayin' then? For good?"

Alice nodded, a soft smile curling her lip, "I hope that's alright?"

"Din' wan' ya ta go in the first place." She muttered into her tunic.

"Nor did I." Alice offered in apology, "But I couldn't stay, not then."

"Betta' late than never I 'spose." Mally conceded with an appeased curl of her lip as she jumped the distance to her shoulder. A rather distinct tail choosing that particular moment to unfurl between them.

"Hello Chess." Alice grinned, the rest of its owner suddenly evaporating into existence somewhere in the vicinity of her unkempt head as he twisted upside down to face them.

"It's good to have you home luv." He purred, nuzzling her cheek as he made himself comfortable atop her shoulder not occupied by small marsupial.

"It's good to _be_ home."

"We've all missed you terribly you know." He bid, flipping to offer his belly for scratching.

"And I you," Alice chuckled more than happy to comply, "Very much so."

Her smile slipped and her fingers stilled though as her thoughts returned to the absent Hatter.

"But I'd be lying if I said my homecoming was everything I might have hoped for."

"It's all er' fault ya know," Mally groused, "Din' like er' the moment I laid eye on er'."

"By _her_ I assume you're referring to the soon to be _Mistress_ of Hatter House." Alice felt her lip want to curl in distain for this person she'd not even had the opportunity to meet yet and felt even worse for the seemingly uncontrollable slight.

"Yea," Mally scuffed her foot irritably against the seam of Alice's jacket, " _Her_."

"A most unfortunate circumstance indeed." Chessur agreed.

"Mores the pity," Alice muttered, "Part of me was hoping she might have just been a figment of his imagination."

"I wish," The dormouse snorted, "Not that he's got much o' that left to im' now anyways."

"Yes I'd noticed that too." She agreed, "Though I have to ask, do you have any actual proof of any wrong doing on her behalf? This woman-"

"Keres." The Cheshire supplied, earning himself a sneer from Mallymkun.

"Keres," Alice acknowledged, the name tasting distinctly bitter as it rolled off her tongue, "Has anyone bore witness to any malicious intent? Something that might cause you to fear for the Hatter's safety aside from a general dislike of his current life choices?"

"Ya mean other than the obvious?" Mally drawled.

"This isn't the first time Tarrant has faded." Alice chastised gently.

"While the timing of Tarrant's most recently _accelerated_ decline correlates almost exactly with the beginning of their most unfortunate association," Chessur sniffed, "Anything further than that I'm afraid I wouldn't know. I've not been permitted to visit for so much as tea in longer than I can remember. Not much of a _cat_ person as it were."

"Nor dog, hare, mouse or Bandersnatch," Mallymkun added quite insulted, "Not even the Tweedles bother ta visit anymore while _she's_ there."

"But that's not right," Alice gaped incredulously. "You're his friends!"

"Sometimes I wonder." Chess sighed.

"This is just wrong, all of it." Alice was convinced and if possible even more outraged on their behalf then they seemed to be.

"O' course it is," Mally scoffed, "But truth be told this goes back further an' jus her."

"What do you mean?"

"He ain't been proper _right_ since the first time _you_ left."

"What?" Alice felt her brows take root in her hair at her admission.

"Oh he's atta' enough for the rest of em' o' course," She sniffed, "But me an Thackery know betta' than most, weren't them sat stuck at tea time wi' im' all those years waitin' for ya ta come back were it."

"You were stuck at Thackery's tea table," Alice gaped, "Because of me?"

"Well it weren't fo' shits n giggles tha's for sure."

"What happened?"

"From what we can gather," Chessur supplied, "Your sojourn through time to save the Hightopp clan."

"We got a bit carried away when he come lookin' for ya," Mally admitted, "We were young an' daft, din mean anythin' by it."

"But Time took offense?" Alice surmised.

"The first time yea," She agreed, "The second though was like the 'atta said."

 _Well as you can see we're still having tea, and it's all because I was obliged to kill time waiting for your return..._

"Oh he didn't?!"

"Fraid so," Mally shook her head, "I'd never known a man since tha' could wield a claymore like he did the day he summoned it, right out o' the air he did. But that's wha' ya get. Horunvendush Day changed im', he weren't the same man wha' you met at Mirana's comin' o' age. He grew up. We all did."

"How many years?"

"Don't really know," She offered with a shrug, "An' since none of us seemed ta age trapped in eternity we'd no real means o' countin' it did we?"

"Outside of Thackery's tea table then," Alice turned her gaze on Chessur, "How long did he wait until I returned Gribling Day?"

"Are you sure you really want to-"

Her eyes narrowed in warning, "Chessur."

"Just over a decade in total-"

"Ten years," Alice hissed, "You spent ten years waiting on me?"

Mally shrugged indifferently, "Was worth it in the end weren't it."

"No wonder you hated me." Alice scoffed, "I destroyed your lives."

"I never hated ya, was a little jealous maybe-" Mally replied with a quirk of her tiny lip, "But it don' really matter now though does it?"

"I guess not, but still," Alice shook her head, "All that time spent waiting and I just – left."

"Like ya said though," Mallymkun reminded her gently, "Ya couldn't stay then, not til now."

Alice nodded her albeit reluctant agreement. "Then tell me, according to your reckoning, how long has it been since the Hatter was last his right-proper self?"

"Not since ya guzzled tha' stinkin' Jabberwock blood," The small mouse shook her head miserably, "Was like ya took a part o' im' with ya when ya left he never quite got back."

Observing the small creature's pained expression not so dissimilar to the oft observed reflection upon her own face whenever she'd though of all she'd left behind and her eyes suddenly widened in realization.

"Oh Mally," Alice murmured, "Not you too?"

"Some things they say jus' can't be 'elped," She offered with a bitter scoff, "But I'm not so daft as ta think anyone else but _you_ could ever put the Hatta' back together right an' proper."

Her sigh was weary, "I jus' want im' ta be 'appy an' imself again."

"Me too," Alice nodded in understanding. "Mind I'd not realized he'd not been entirely himself for quite so long. Though I'll admit I wasn't convinced myself that he'd been completely restored after the whole Chronosphere incident. I mean he was him, I'd know him anywhere, but he'd still appeared a tad-"

"Daft?" Chess offered with an exaggerated tilt of his head. "Dottery?"

"Off, yes" Alice agreed with a sigh.

"An' it's cause he's bewitched I'm tellin' ya." Mally growled, tugging at a stray strand of Alice's hair as it fluttered in the breeze, "The real question now o'course; is what do ya intend ta do abou' it now ya here?"

"Indeed," Alice agreed whole-heartedly, "Something must be done there is no doubt in my mind."

"We are of course entirely in agreeance," Mirana urged, suddenly appearing from a darkened archway just along the corridor. "If there is indeed a plan, then we're all ears."

"Clearly," Alice quipped with an amused quirk of her brow. "I've been trying to find you all blessed afternoon you realize?"

"Yes, I know," She gestured to Tyva as she joined them at her side, "I was informed of your intent but I found myself otherwise detained by affairs of state. Or rather the state of a decidedly specific affair and how we might seek an injunction in delaying tomorrow's seemingly inevitable proceedings."

"Any luck?" Alice raised a hopeful brow.

"None as yet, no." Mirana shook her head somewhat dejectedly with Tyva wearing much the same expression as she glanced up to meet her gaze.

"But you're the Queen?" Alice objected, "And the Hatter is far from being right enough in mind to be making such a decision, as slurvish as it sounds I know, but I wouldn't object so much if he struck me as a man in love but-"

"He does not, no I quite agree," She nodded, "Tyva has indeed felt his confliction many times over the past months, hence her willingness in aiding us bring you home might you see him put to rights once again."

Alice felt her eyes widen as a sudden thought occurred to her, "You're not able to read minds are you?"

A little belatedly she considered the rather awkward situation that might result if the woman were to be privy to the many thoughts that might be floating about her head at any given moment, least of all any and all she might have been entertaining involving her son.

"Nothing quite so intimate, no," Tyva offered with a little too knowing a smile for Alice's liking, "All Hightopp's share an awareness of feeling and general proximity, as you no doubt had already surmised."

"I had, yes," She scowled, "For all the good it did me."

"Best keep your thoughts in check luv." Chessur chuckled knowingly into her collar, his tail flicking in amusement as she visibly bristled.

"Hush you." She blushed, eyes narrowing in warning at the implication, the burn that resulted behind them once again causing the abrupt cessation of his purr as he stilled against her.

"Curious." Mirana remarked, cocking her head intrigued. "You're manifesting much faster than I'd anticipated."

"Never mind that _now_ ," Mally interjected, "What's ta be done about the Hatta?"

"What indeed," Alice mused with a decisive nod. "Something must be done that is for certain but how to go about it alludes me as yet. I feel though in light of your concerns as to his betrothed's intentions that it might be best Mally if perhaps you and Chess venture in to Trotter's Bottom to keep an eye on them."

"Yes, please do," Mirana agreed, "Bayard will no doubt appreciate the reprieve and perhaps be more forthcoming with any further pertinent information. Especially now we're so close to the ceremony itself."

"Right then," Mally agreed, using Chessur's tale to swing herself up onto the Bandersnatch who stood at the ready, "You with me Chess?"

"Of course." He disappeared into thin air to reappear beside her.

"Anything out of the ordinary you understand," Alice bid Mallymkun, "Or rather what now might seem more ordinary than his usual madness."

"Got it." Mally turned the Bandersnatch towards the exit as Alice shot the Cheshire a knowing glance.

"Don't let her see you, find out whatever you can but don't put yourself in any unnecessary danger you hear me? I have a bad feeling about this already, let's not take any chances."

"Very well." He vanished after Mallymkun, Alice turning to address Tyva.

"This confliction you spoke of," Alice bid gently, "Tell me, when he's near, what is it you feel?"

"A hole," The woman murmured sadly. "As if in place of what was once filled with so much life and love lies an emptiness like none I've ever known in another of my clan."

"Yes, I believe I've felt it too," Alice nodded in agreement, "And as presumptuous as it might seem I was sure, almost positive in fact, that he felt at least some semblance of what I did, _do_ feel, for him."

"Oh he does, Alice," Tyva reached out to suddenly clutch at her hand, "There is not a single doubt in my mind when I recall the occasions he's spoken of you, all the adventures he'd hoped you might one day share when you'd finally be done in your own world and come home."

"He spoke of us?" Alice whispered, "Together?"

"Hightopp's have quite specific requirements that must be met if a true partnership has any hopes of being successful," Tyva supplied, "A balance achieved between two minds which is most definitely lacking in Tarrant's current _entanglement_ and more than apparent in the ties that bind you and he even if only partially intact."

"Then am I the one who's done this to him?" She whispered forlornly, "Destroyed him in my neglect and in delaying my return I've not only lost him to another that might wish him harm, but caused his madness and everything that made him _uniquely_ him to be stripped away?"

"You did _not_ do this to him," Tyva grasped her shoulders with a firm shake, "You _are_ and have _always_ been his champion Alice. Don't you dare give up on him when hope still remains."

Alice felt the skin around her eyes tighten and her iris burn at the implication, her lip curling into a sneer not necessarily directed towards Tyva herself.

"I would never give him up without a fight."

"Nor would I," The Hightopp agreed adamantly, "Now tell me exactly how you intend to restore my son?"

"None of the plans I've ever come up with have even been remotely exact," Alice snorted, her fingers twitching as she gazed down at the cut upon her palm with a sigh, "Though I will see the Hatter's right-proper-mad-self restored even if I have to go in after his lost memories and force their return myself."

Tyva looked faintly alarmed, "Your current binding doesn't quite work like that I'm afraid."

"No, I'd assumed as much," Alice murmured deep in thought, "Though I hadn't meant it literally. Merely venting my frustrations at a decidedly impossible task."

"Ah but you forget dear Alice," Mirana twittered excitedly, "This is Underland."

"It is," She agreed, "No doubt you'll be ever so pleased to inform me of what I've missed this time?"

"Well where else in all the worlds might you expect to find a being capable of the very thing you wish to achieve?"

"What?" Alice gaped somewhat horrified, "You're serious? There's a being here in Underland that can literally go into another person's mind?"

"Not here per say," Mirana amended with a slight scowl, "And don't look at me like that young lady, you were perfectly fine with a Hightopp flitting about your head. Two in fact."

"Shared feelings and emotions are quite different than having the ability to mess with people's minds."

"Oh piffle," Mirana waved her off, lifting her skirts and meandering her way towards the foyer and the grand staircase set in its centre, "Morpheus has been doing just that since the dawn of Time himself and none such concerns have ever arisen over his conduct."

"Morpheus?" Alice gaped incredulously as she followed along after her, "As in the Lord of Dreams? The Sandman himself?"

"Yes of course," The Queen agreed as if it were obvious, sweeping up the incline with a flourish of her pale hand, "His brother Time you've already met, though I must say not all of their ilk are suitably behaved enough for an invite to tea, but generally a quite insightful and somewhat entertaining lot I'll admit."

"Quite good in a bind too as it happens." She added as an afterthought as she took off down a corridor to another set of stairs.

"You'd best be implying you've a portal to his realm hidden away somewhere in Marmoreal too then." Alice warned, taking two steps at a time to try and keep up with the woman who seemed to glide effortlessly just about everywhere.

"Not this time I'm afraid," Mirana shook her head, suddenly pausing before a rather large set of double doors at the very top of the stair, "There is only one way to get to the land of Dreams without the assistance of the man himself."

"Oh?" Alice raised a brow in query, "And how might that be then?"

"Why you must fly of course." Mirana pushed through the heavy laden wood to reveal the most resplendent and uninterrupted view afforded by Marmoreal's highest balcony.

"Fly?" Alice managed to blanch only slightly at the impressive drop to the grounds below, Tyva however remaining stoically by the doors with a faintly ill expression, "But how?"

"Well, that all depends." The Queen mused, a delicate hand tucked under her chin in thought as Alice stepped back from the edge to regard her cautiously.

"On what?"

"Not what my dear, whom," She corrected, gesturing to the overly large ornate horn set into the side of the balustrade, "There are many creatures in Underland whom might bare you. Which of them will respond to the summons however, is entirely dependent upon you."

Alice felt her mouth open to interject, but considering the Queens current penchant to talk her in circles she thought better on in it and merely shifted to stand before the great instrument with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Very well then, if that is how it must be done."

"It is." Mirana smiled encouragingly, "You're learning."

"I suppose I have always wondered what it might be like to fly." Alice muttered more to herself as she took another glance over the side of the balcony.

"Then by all means," Mirana stepped away to give her space, "Summon your stead."

"Summon my stead indeed."

The unintentional rhyme made her lip quirk and ultimately solidified her resolve. It might not have been her intention to seek out a means of actually going inside the Hatter's mind in an attempt to restore him, but while the possibility existed Alice was determined to see it through to which ever ends it might bare.

With that sole thought in mind, tentatively she laid her fingers against the cool metal of the pipe, her lips pressed to the mouthpiece as she pulled in a deep lungful of air and released it gently into the chamber. The resulting sound nothing at all like she had been expecting.

The tone was warm, deep and melodic like the soothing hum of a mother's lullaby, yet strong and commanding in its pitch and clarity as it rung out across Underland. The entire world falling suddenly silent in wait of the response.

When Time moved forward however to no avail Alice turned to the Queen about to enquire on their next course of action when the woman hushed her with a finger to her dark lips.

"Shush," Mirana breathed in bemused fascination, "Here he comes."

"Who?" Alice narrowed her eyes as Mirana gestured gracefully towards the flicker of silver white on the horizon, the creature immense in size no doubt that so much of it should be visible from such a great distance. "What on Earth did I summon?"

"Nothing from your Earth that is for certain," Mirana's lip curled into a knowing smirk. "Though I believe you are both already quite well acquainted."

Despite her confusion Alice marveled as the great mass approached at a tremendous speed, circling Marmoreal's parapets before it swooped in low, its great wings creating a torrent that threatened to send the three women flying off the edge of the balcony as it sought its perch.

When the creature had finally seemed to settle before her Alice removed her arm that had shielded it from view, her eyes widening in disbelief as she gazed up at the great silver dragon and the decidedly familiar face it bore despite her having removed it once upon a time.

"You?" She gaped incredulously. "But how? I-"

"Removed my head?" The Jabberwock offered, tucking away his expansive wings and curling his long neck about so that his face came level with her.

"Well, yes," Alice startled, her curiosity and apprehension doing battle with each other, "You're not going to, you know, _eat_ me or anything? Are you?"

"There are a great many in this world whom you should heed warily girl," His now vibrant purple eyes danced with amusement as he chuckled, the image of him before her now so very far removed from the creature she'd slain on the battlefield Frabjous Day, "I however, am not one of them. Far from it in fact."

"But I don't understand?" She frowned, "I killed you."

"You freed me," He corrected with a tilt of his giant head, "And as such, it will be my privilege to repay that debt, such as it is, and bare you to whichever ends you might deem necessary."

"Dear Emrys," Mirana bid as she stepped forward to stroke the creature's cheek, "Alice seeks an audience with Dream himself. I believe his Palace will therefore be the only ends she shall require for the moment."

"The Palace of Dreams…" Alice agreed, her brow furrowing at a memory that flickered at the very edges of her awareness.

"Alice?" Tyva ventured, finally stepping away from the safety of the doorway to place a hand on her shoulder. "Alice, what is it?"

"Forgive me," She shook herself off, "I found myself suddenly miles away."

The elder woman's brow furrowed in concern, "What were you thinking of just now?"

"The Palace of Dreams," She replied absently, "It's the strangest thing. I feel as if I've forgotten something important. A memory I can't quite seem to place."

"Then might I suggest a stroll through the gardens before you return?" Mirana suggested as she polished the great dragon's silver scales much to his delight, "I hear they're quite lovely this time of year, though personally I find the winter months much more appealing."

"Dream has a garden?" Alice raised a questioning brow.

"Well obviously," Mirana frowned, lifting her gaze over the Jabberwock's neck, "Where else did you assume Memory dwelt?"

"The gardens of memory," Alice breathed, the very same feeling she'd been missing something once again swatting at the edges of her mind, "I should have realized Memory would be an actual person, this is Underland after all."

She returned her attention to the Queen.

"And so for posterities sake let me make sure I have this correct lest I cause any further offense to yet another omnipotent being with my blatant ignorance."

Mirana grinned knowingly as the Jabberwocky snorted in amusement.

"So if Time and Dream are brothers as you'd mentioned earlier," Mirana beamed in encouragement. "Then Memory is therefore also related, how exactly?"

"A most beloved little sister," The Queen supplied with a flourish of her pale hand, "Though she does detest it so when they baby her. And at several hundred millennia I can understand her ire completely."

"Understandable no doubt." Alice agreed, a rumbling from the darkening skies above redirecting their attention to the pending sunset and the storm approaching from Queast.

"Best not to dally," The Jabberwock bid, "It would be unwise to risk passing into dreams domain unprotected after nightfall."

"Agreed." Mirana nodded, shifting as the beast moved to allow Alice better access to his broad shoulders.

"Why should it matter though what time we arrive?" Alice queried, flanking a hand down Emrys side as one would a horse before finding purchase on his haunch and hauling herself up over his neck.

"The Realm of Dreams knows more than one master dear Alice," Mirana warned, "And in light of our fast approaching deadline, I fear it would not bode well for our cause should you delay in seeking Morpheus' aid post haste."

Alice nodded, "Then I have the utmost faith Emrys will bare me where I need be in time." The beast himself seeming to preen at the praise as he lifted onto his feet in preparation of their departure.

"Alright then," Alice breathed, checking off her list of impossibilities, "Go to dreamland, find Dream himself, beseech him or his sister restore the Hatter's memories, or if not, impart a means by which it might be done so our dear friend can be returned to himself and things can go back to how they should be."

"Don't forget the wedding." Mirana added.

"Oh there'll be no wedding," Alice assured her, her eyes shifting darkly as her iris flashed, "Not if I have anything to say about it. The Hatter would never abandon his friends for the sake of a woman no matter who she was. And when I find out her true intentions she should be warned, hell hath no fury the likes of me if I find out she's been tampering with my milliner."

A surge of both pride and fear settled through her as she turned her gaze to Tyva, the pain in the woman's bottle green eyes softening her own determined expression into a small smile.

"I'm going to bring him back to you Tyva, I promise."

"I want you _both_ to come back to me," The Hightopp corrected with a stern raise of her brow. "Am I understood?"

"Aye Ma'am," She nodded, "Loud and clear."

"Good luck then Alice." She bid as the Jabberwock shifted ever closer to the ledge.

"Time to go Emrys." Alice locked knee and arm around the dragon's neck.

"With pleasure," He smirked, "Hold on tight little one."

She'd been about to object to the endearment when he suddenly tipped forward off the parapet, the two of them dropping like a deadweight down the side of the tower and Alice was unsure as to whether she'd prefer to laugh or cry as the ground rushed up to meet them.

It was elation she decided however when his great wings spanned out just shy of the castle green, those of Mirana's court gathered to watch the spectacle gasping in fright as he swooped upwards and she cackled with glee.

"You approve then?" He queried over the rush of the wind.

"Oh Emrys," She gushed, gazing down with wide wondrous eyes at the world below, "I do believe I could become quite fond of flying indeed."

Alice felt his responding chuckle rumble through him as he dipped and curled through the endless sky, the meadows and mountains below seeming so very small as they passed. Marmoreal, Tulgey Wood, Witzend and Salazen Grum all teeming with renewed life so long now after the plague that was the Bloody Red Queens reign.

She made a mental note to ask Mirana whatever became of her sister after their last adventure as she observed the tiny ships waiting in port upon the Crimson Sea. They made her smile at the prospect of perhaps one-day setting sail to discover what other surprises Wonderland might have in store for her once she was done restoring her dearest friend. And then only if he'd agree to accompany her on said adventures of course, for what was an Alice in Wonderland without her Hatter?

The answer, she feared, being far too similar to what he had become in her absence already. The hollowed out shell she recalled only all too well being before she'd returned to him and he'd restored her muchness. Or rather showed her what it was to _be_ the muchier Alice he'd always known her to be.

Her mood sullied further at the prospect despite the thrill of their turn skyward, her thoughts fixating on Mallymkun's words on the prolonged length of her Hatter's absence from himself as they spiraled higher and higher into the expanse of pristine white cloud that concealed the upper realms and she prayed to any deities willing to listen that this venture not be in vain. That she'd not let him down again, and that finally she might be able to restore him for good this time.

With a surge of his monstrous wings Emrys breached the cloud bank, a thin sheen of moisture clinging to them both as they circled round towards their destination and once again Alice found herself in complete awe at the vision she beheld.

"Oh," She breathed, "We're here."

"Indeed we are," Emrys bid reverently, "Welcome little Champion, to the Realm of Dreams."

* * *

Yay! We're finally making progress! Bring on the Realm of Dreams! Until then...Fairfarren.


	5. The Gardens of Memory

If Alice had indeed thought Marmoreal glorious with its spires of white marble and stone, then in light of the wonder she currently beheld she'd made a rather bemused mental note to perhaps borrow Time's thesaurus might she discover a more apt a term.

Sat upon the very horizon itself the great facade of the Palace glowed with an otherworldly blue luminescence, its delicate spires haloed by the glistening heavens themselves while rings of heliotrope cloud seemed to sparkle under the light of the brilliant Cheshire moon.

As they entered the towering gates Alice marveled at the glittering silver stone pathway that curled like a great serpent through the grand expanse of lush forest that spread out from its foundations, Emrys swooping low over the dense foliage and the million tiny little lights that danced through the darkness.

"What are they?" Alice bid curiously.

"These are Memory's Gardens," He offered as they circled a rather large and elaborate stone courtyard, "They are the souls of those come to reminisce, to dream of times gone by."

"They're not- _dead,_ " She ventured warily, "Are they?"

"No," He chuckled, "Merely in slumber, the body safe and warm in their beds while their minds are free to frolic within Dreams domain."

Emrys dropped lightly onto the damp flagstone by the grand water feature sat at the clearings centre.

"Is that why we've stopped?" Alice queried as she slipped from his shoulders, "Is this where I might find the man himself?"

"I wouldn't presume to know where you might find such a creature," He offered with a shake of his great head, "Only that it is not my place to venture any further."

Alice slumped somewhat at the prospect as she assessed the seemingly great distance to Dream's Palace and her already exhausted state, "I've all that way to go?"

"Alone?"

"Well," Emrys amended with a curl of his lip, "Not entirely."

With a furrowed brow Alice followed his gaze over her shoulder, an elegant figure shimmering into existence upon the fountains rippling surface. Her chestnut hair flowing about her moon tanned skin while her vibrantly blue eyes left no doubt in Alice's mind whom she might be.

"Memory." Alice breathed in wonder.

"Alice Kingsleigh." She smiled softly as she approached, "At last you've arrived."

"You know of me?"

"Of course," Her lip curled into a knowing smirk as Alice's eyes widened in surprise, "Almost all who dwell within our realm have heard tell of the champion and her daring adventures."

"A gross exaggeration no doubt," Alice offered a wry smile, "I'm afraid any stories you might have heard involve much less daring and rather more blundering about than I'd care to admit."

"Be that as it may," Memory chuckled, "You hold a fond place in the hearts and minds of a great many here in Underland my dear."

"I've no doubt," Alice agreed, "But for now I'm only interested in one such mind."

Memory nodded, "You seek to restore the mad milliner."

"I do."

"Then you have come to the right place my dear," Memory assured with a gentle smile, "For it is through the very depths of my gardens his mind wanders."

"Then you must help me please," Alice breathed, "For I fear the man left behind is mere hours away from making the biggest mistake of his life."

"Yes I'd heard rumor he was to be married on the morrow," Memory mused. "Though the distinct hint of jealousy clouding your mind does bring me pause in granting your request."

"I won't lie, I wasn't overly thrilled by the announcement," Alice eyed her seriously, "Devastated in fact-"

"You love him." Memory stated needlessly.

"I have cause to believe his life in danger," Alice seethed at the seemingly pointless banter, "I need him back."

Reigning in her temper she took a breath, her head bowed in supplication, "I offer whatever you might ask of me in return for your aid."

"Be wary to whom you would offer such a boon in future dear Alice," Memory warned, stepping down beside her, "Do not forget for a second the nature of where it is you now reside. Not everything nor everyone is quite as they seem."

"Believe me, I'm not soon to be forgetting any such thing," Alice disagreed, "Though if it is the price I must pay for your assistance, then the offer remains."

"We would not have you pay in aid of one we ourselves consider friend." Memory tutted as she offered out a hand.

"Then you'll take me to him?" Accepting her gentle lead Alice followed as the woman headed for a small path cutting through the surrounding foliage.

"Soon," Memory nodded, her lips curling somewhat mysteriously as she tucked Alice arm into the crook of her elbow, "Though there are others gathered this night that would speak with you first."

"Others?" Alice murmured, "But who else knows I'm here?"

"Those that would offer their aid to your cause," Memory offered, her stark eyes betraying nothing as she strode with purpose through the twists and turns of her garden. "For there is much regarding your Hatter's current predicament that you are not yet aware of."

"That sounds rather ominous." Alice raised a speculative brow at the remark.

"While you're here there's no need to fear for yourself or your dear friend," Memory assured her gently, "Dreams powers are indeed great, the protective measures surrounding the Palace and its grounds like no other in all of Underland. Even in his somewhat rather diminished state of late nothing could pass those gates unless he wished it to."

"Diminished?" Alice frowned, "Is something wrong with him?"

"Heavens no," Memory chuckled, sweeping right onto another path only she could see, "It merely took more of his reserves than he'd expected to send your Hatter's pleas to the mortal realm."

"Well that certainly explains a few things," Alice mused, "I'd been dreaming of Tarrant almost a year before Absolem finally brought me back."

"Yes I know," Memory cringed, "Time in your realm it seems clashes so terribly with our own, a grudge no doubt over something long since passed. I do apologize for not being able to send him sooner but it took me a great deal longer than I'd originally anticipated to make enough sense of your Hatter's mind to ensure your tether wouldn't see you lost to the ether in crossing."

"The heartstring?" Alice frowned, "That was you?"

"I merely offered a measure of stability in the interim," She shook her head with a chuckle, "Once Tarrant had worked out my purpose he reached out to pull you through on his own. Though I doubt he'd meant to drop you upon the Queen's tea table."

"Well he still owes her a new tea pot regardless," Alice raised an unimpressed eyebrow, "Though why not just bring me here?"

"No point in having you transition here if he'd no intention of remaining," Memory corrected with an elegant wave of her arm, "Besides Mirana had matters well in hand. All in all, I think your transition went quite well wouldn't you agree?"

"Admittedly I've not much to compare it too," Alice mused, "Though aside from the initial pain and a few decidedly _specific_ side effects I appear to be no worse for wear."

"You're bound to a Hightopp," She hummed knowingly in response, "That alone explains quite a bit, that it is Tarrant specifically even more so. He's quite unique even amongst those of his kin."

"Not that it bothers me in the slightest, but why is that?"

"Underland's magic effects everyone differently," Memory explained, "As a Hatter both his body and mind are affected by the chemicals of his trade, though not quite so adversely as the milliners of your world. He is mad because of it make no mistake, but his magic negates the poison and as a result manifests the mercurial effects upon his person as a whole."

Alice nodded having already gathered as much, "Is the same then true of his personalities? The warrior and the rogue, are they a product of magic or madness?"

"Both," Memory supplied, "Though purely circumstantial in origin they too are just as dependent upon his mood as you well know. Mind I've never faced the Outlander myself, even watching from the sidelines of his mind is terrifying enough."

"Oh it is, trust me," Alice mused with a wry smile, "Though what does that says about me then I wonder, when I find myself missing that part of him most keenly?"

"That he chose well indeed," A knowing smirk curled the eternals lip, "He's in love with you too, you know? I know it might not be my place to say but-"

"He-?" Alice stilled, an absurd smile curling the corner of her lip. "He loves me?"

"Yes of course he loves you," Memory scoffed obviously, "You've known each other practically your whole lives. What I said was that he was _in_ love with you. Wouldn't have found ourselves in such a conundrum if he wasn't."

Alice's expression of budding glee slipped to a confused frown, "I don't follow?"

"Neither rules nor instructions if I recall correctly," A familiar voice quipped from the other side of the clearing. "Why am I not surprised."

Her head snapped around, her eyes widening with her smile as he stepped into view.

"Time!"

"Hello Alice," He bid with a fond curl of his thin lips as she approached to embrace him, "It is good to see you again my dear. Though the circumstances be decidedly unfavorable, unhappy and," He pulled his book from his vest pocket with a frown until he found what he was looking for, "Unpropitious."

"I couldn't agree more," Alice offered him a warm smile, comforted in the way he hadn't seemed to have changed at all since they'd last met, "Though I do wish someone would explain to me exactly what's been going on?"

"A great many things have happened in your absence my dear girl." He quipped with a gentle smirk.

"Please," She huffed good naturedly, "I'm serious. What happened? Why is the Hatter not as he should be?"

"Because it was never about the little blue hat," Time offered with a shrug, "It was about you."

"Me?" Alice frowned in confusion.

"Of course," He rolled his eyes with a fond chortle at her expense, "Thanks to your abduction of my Chronosphere you and your dear dunderhead are the unwitting victims of a causal loop."

"A what?"

"A paradox," He shrugged when she glared at him, "All your meeting out of order."

"Yes I know I've had some time to ponder if myself," She nodded, "What of it?"

"With a history as complex as the one you share something was bound to give eventually," He conceded with a grimace, "It was too much without you, without the support of another mind bound to his, a _Hightopp_ trait as I've come to understand it."

"A balance of mind," Alice whispered, "That's what Tyva meant?"

"He could not keep the past and the present in check," Time offered softly, "And it very nearly destroyed him completely."

Her response was a decidedly distraught whisper. "What?"

"It was Dream that discovered his mind lingering in the borderlands between here and the nightmare that lay beyond," He continued with nod toward the gates, "We were called upon to offer what aid we could, but in the end we'd no choice but to bind him away."

"Bind him?" She shook her head still in shock at the carnage she'd caused, "Bind him how?"

"Those moments and memories that bound you together," He supplied, "In hopes that he might remain whole enough to hold out until your return."

"So they're all still there?" She confirmed with a visible sigh of relief, "Merely hidden away?"

"They are," Memory confirmed with a nod as she approached, "As Time did mention, it was only ever intended as a temporary means."

"The bond we share then explaining why he knows who I am." She continued more to herself.

"Why he would always know who you are." Memory corrected.

"And he would have been perfectly fine too if _she_ hadn't turned up and started messing about and trying to worm her way in where she doesn't belong." Time scoffed as his lip curled in disdain.

"Keres?" Alice surmised with a considering tilt of her head, "But why though? For what purpose would anyone target the Hatter of all people?"

"Because you left him open to the interference," An unknown voice supplied somewhat irritably from the ether, "And because in the event of Mirana's incapacity to rule and your absence he becomes the highest authority in all Underland."

"We're championed to the White Queen," Alice murmured her eyes widening in realization, "One of us would rule by proxy?"

"Indeed." The voice confirmed, a tightly robed figure suddenly solidifying tea table and all in the middle of the clearing to gaze at her with startling black orbs as he tapped his fingers absently against his cup.

"Hello, Alice." He greeted with a regal incline of his head and a curl of his lip, "We meet at last."

"Dream." She bid with a nod as she approached and took a seat at his waved invitation. "Keres must be stopped. I'll not let her use my friends as pawns against each other nor inflict any further decline upon my milliner's mind."

"My thoughts exactly," He agreed, his face obscured by a halo of platinum wisps that escaped their binding as he mused over his tea leaves, "Though I'm pleased to inform you your Hightopp is still enough of himself that he's somehow managed to foil her every attempt at entering Marmoreal since they began their acquaintance."

"He knows something's wrong but her poison is destroying what clarity remains." He chuckled in sudden amusement as he weaved a spell out into the night, "Mind a betrothal was certainly a most unexpected turn of events."

"Hardly a laughing matter." Alice groused somehow managing to control the shift of her eyes to some no doubt menacing shade.

"Forgive me pet, I meant nothing by it," Dream assured her gently, his magic pouring out as his siblings joined them for tea, "It merely proves that whomever might be behind this little farce has no blessed idea what they've actually gotten themselves into."

"What do you mean?" She queried taking a sip of tea with a small sigh of relief as the hot liquid hit her throat.

"Tarrant Hightopp is a most loyal creature indeed," He grinned, "I could only dare imagine the retribution he'd seek on behalf of his consort and Queen once he's returned to his right mind."

"Consort?" Alice flinched at the sudden pain in her chest, "You mean Mirana is-"

"Don't be daft girl," Dream chortled, "Your Queen is already bound to another, though how it is you are truly so unawares of the significance of what binds you is beyond me?"

Her eyes widened in surprise, "I'm his consort?"

"Yes of course you are," He scoffed, "You bear a heartstring, even partially intact as yours is it's still the most binding of all rights we here in Underland possess. Which will make tomorrow even more eventful when the meddling slackush scrum attempts to bind herself to him."

"But that can't be right?" Alice muttered in bewilderment, "Surely I would have remembered such an occasion."

"Hence the incomplete nature of your bond." Memory offered with a sympathetic smile, "Though from what I understand it's somewhat rather more complicated for non-clan members."

"Time, place or circumstance are irrelevant when it comes to a Hightopp recognizing kin," Dream explained, "Tarrant has always known that you were someone quite significant to him, it's why he protected you as he did from my dear brother, why he felt compelled to bring you home to his father's shop."

"But why did he never say if all this time-?" Alice murmured.

"I assume he never mentioned it because until now, you've never demonstrated any _want_ to stay."

"Any want-? I've never wanted to _leave_ ," She objected, "But I'd a duty to those of my world at the time, my kin that couldn't wait. And aside from that I was child both times I fell down that rabbit hole. I'd needed to grow up, needed to find myself after he'd pointed me in the right direction."

"As did he." Dream mused, his magic dancing about his fingers. "And what of your duty now Alice?"

"I'm here aren't I?" Alice felt her eyes flash at the hidden challenge in his words. "Now tell me what I must do."

"It's quite simple really," Dream lent forward with a knowing curl of his lips. "I release your Hatter's mind, you complete the tether and you both are then free to seek retribution in defense of your Queen."

She nodded, "And how do I complete the binding?"

"You already know how." He breathed, eyes darting to her fingers unconsciously grazing the cut on her palm as she stood.

"Then you've released him?"

His eyes glowed an ethereal silver as he smirked back at her. "I have now."

"Show me then." She pressed as she stood, her palms flat against the table as she gazed back at him.

"Very well." He nodded and with a wave of his hand the scene around them changed.

Her newfound allies and their tea table gone and replaced with a decidedly familiar table and its wing backed chair as well as the man she sought who currently sat gazing up the table at her in surprise.

"Alice." He lisped in astonishment, his entire appearance perking up as he stood. A joyous smile splitting his face as her own smile beamed back in response.

"It's you." She whispered as she took him in from top hat to orange booted toe.

"And you." He grinned as she stepped up and strode along the table. His image flickering in appearance between both versions she'd left behind as he lifted a hand to help her down.

"Oh Hatter," She ignored his offered hand to dive straight off the table into his arms. "I thought I'd lost you."

"For a while there I thought I'd lost me too," He admitted, giggling in delight as he pulled back to observer her with wide curious eyes, "Though I did tell you we'd meet again did I not."

"Oh," Her eyes widened as the memory returned of their final moments oh so long ago, "But how did I forget- how did you-?"

"It matters not why," He shook his head, his abused fingers toying gently with the curls about her face, "Only that you're here now and I'm so very glad that you came for me."

"I'll always come for you," She assured him, grasping the hand by her face to press a kiss to his palm. "No matter what happens, I'll never leave you again."

His vibrant eyes flashed warmly despite the shadows beneath them, his nimble fingers turning the hand in his own to ghost the rip in her skin, "Then you are here for good? You're really staying?"

"Of course," She agreed softly, "Tyva sends her love by the way, and a warning we best not dally should we incur her wrath."

His lip curled into a fond smile, "It was she then who bound you in my stead?"

"No, that was _you_ as I've only recently discovered Mister Hightopp," She tutted, gently tapping his nose with a knowing curl of her lip, " _Naughty_."

His eyes flashed an unrepentant gold as his lip curled just so. "It would seem I've been quite the _slurvish_ cur indeed."

"Quite so indeed." She agreed, his face fast falling to uncertainty.

"Oh, you're not angry with me though are you Alice?" He bid quietly.

"No, I'm not angry with you Hatter," She assured with a fond shake of her head. "To be honest under the circumstances I'm more relieved than anything else."

He sighed, his body slumping in relief at her admission. "Then I am indeed very glad to hear it."

"Forgive me for leaving you so vulnerable, I didn't realize, didn't know you needed me so-"

"I will always need you," He corrected softly, "Though I should not have been such a coward and told you myself when I'd had the chance."

"What's done is done," She assured him with a small smile, "Though should it happen that you vex me in future, _Husband_ mine-"

She raised an imperious brow as she tugged him closer to whisper across his lips, "You'd be wise in assuring a most _vigorous_ form of apology indeed."

She watched intrigued as his normally overly large pupils dilated even further, their coloration flickering between his usual harlequin green and the startling white amber hue of the Outlander as his grip tightened against her waist.

"Aye Lass."

"Good," She quipped, adjusting his ascot so she might not grin ridiculously at the rather impressive smirk currently plastered across his face, "Then I'm glad we understand one another. Though we've much to do until any such shenanigans might ensue."

"The Queen is in danger." He replied, his expression suddenly serious.

"Dream believes so, yes," Alice nodded meeting his gaze, "It would appear your _fiancée_ has her sights set on Underland's throne."

His eyes flashed amber as he sneered in protest, "She is not-"

"I know." Alice agreed, her own gaze flashing in response to his ire which curled his lip in smug satisfaction.

"Oh stop looking so impressed with yourself." She chastised lightly, "We've retribution to seek."

"That we do my dear," He agreed, Alice gasping as he suddenly curled himself around her, his warm breath ghosting the skin of her neck as he held her, "But we both know this will be last we'll be seeing of each other for a while yet. Not until I am whole once again at least."

"Don't go, not yet," She whimpered into his skin, clutching at his coat, "I've missed you so very much."

"So have I dear." He smiled into her hair, "But I must, and you have a promise to keep."

"I do." She agreed with a watery smile, trying not to panic as he shifted under her grasp, his form beginning to fade in her arms.

"No matter what happens next," He pulled her closer, shifting to lisp ever so quietly against her ear, "Remember that I am already yours dear Alice, whether I be in my right mind or not I am bound to obey the mistress of my heart first and foremost."

Alice found it suddenly quite hard to swallow over the lump that lodged itself in her throat.

"Make me remember." He whispered.

"I will." She promised most ardently as he pulled away with a dip of his hat.

"Then I bid you Fairfarren until we meet again."

"Fairfarren." She sighed as her grip slipped from his abused fingers, her eyes suddenly wide in fear for the future and she couldn't let him go without him knowing the truth. "Hatter wait I-"

"I know." He grinned, his form disappearing from sight completely as a manic giggle echoed throughout the gardens.

"Oh the cheek of it." She huffed, her legs turning her without conscious thought back towards the fountain where the great dragon lay in wait, "You just wait till I get my hands on you Tarrant Hightopp."

"Emrys!" She was running before she knew it, dashing through fig and ferns picking up speed in her excitement. "Emrys!"

Her head snapped to the right at the rumbling growl that echoed back, immediately shooting sideways through the shrubs towards it and breaking through a hedge not a moment later to appear just shy of the creature and the beings stood awaiting her by his side.

"I have to go," She panted, her expression alternating between extreme fatigue and the most ridiculous beaming smile she couldn't quite seem to wipe from her face.

"Yes, we know," Memory chuckled.

"Though before you do," Time stepped forward, a delicate silver chain clasped between his long fingers, "Take this."

"What is it?" Alice frowned as she leant forward and he secured it around her neck, her fingers toying with the small silver charm.

"Protection," He supplied with a gentle curl of his lip, "Or a friend, should you find yourself ever in need of one."

"Or both as the case may be." Memory added with a fond smile.

Alice turned the coin carefully in her fingers, on one side a tiny replica of the grand clock, on the other a white elm enclosed in a shining crystal orb.

"Thank you." She offered them both a weary smile, tucking their gift into the depths of her vest as Dream approached.

"Thank you," She smiled, "For letting me-" She waved behind her, "And for keeping him safe."

"Your Tarrant is loyal, compassionate and dedicated to a cause far beyond himself," He offered with a tilt of his head, "There are too few that can be likened to him in this world."

"Aye," She agreed, "Nor in any other I've found."

"Take care, pet," He offered gently, "For this next path you find yourself on is a dangerous one indeed."

"I will." Alice agreed with a sage nod of her head.

"And do invite himself round for tea once all this is over won't you?" He huffed somewhat irritably as he nodded over his shoulder towards his brother, "It's just my luck that the only person to have befriended him in over a thousand years be destined for sacrifice over some dimwitted ploy to take over the universe."

"I'd quite like my solitude back though if it's all the same to you."

"I'll see what I can do." She snorted as he helped her up onto Emrys neck, her weariness suddenly abating as he drew his hand away and she gaped down at him in awe.

"Better?" He grinned knowingly.

"Much." She agreed with a thankful smile.

"A good night sleep does one a world of good Alice, you'd be wise to remember it."

"Thank you again." She bid as Emrys lifted from his haunches and she fell forward slightly, the trinket around her neck falling to dangle against the beast's scales as she gripped him.

Dream's pale hand grasped the leg closest him gently but firmly. "Do not part with the medallion under any circumstances," He bid vehemently, "For you will need it should the worst come to pass."

"I won't." She assured him, tucking it against her skin once again.

"Good," He nodded, "Now be off, or you'll be late for the wedding."

"Oh I'll be there ahead of time I've no doubt." She smirked over at the man himself.

He shook his head with a tolerant smile. "I'll do what I can."

"As will I." Memory added, her arm hooked through her brother's elbow as she waved her off.

"Until the next time then Pet."

"Goodbye." Alice bid as Dream stepped away and Emrys spread his wings with an almighty push and launched them skyward once more.

"What destination have you in mind now little Champion?" The dragon bid as he eased them through the great gates of Dream's realm just as the rising sun breaching the horizon.

"We return to Marmoreal as fast as you might bare us my friend," Alice declared preemptively tightening her hold on him as they approached the breach, "It would seem we've both a wedding to crash and a kingdom to save."

* * *

YAY! OMG peeps thanks for your patience work has just been a biatch! Anywho hope you enjoyed the next installment as much as I did. xo t85


	6. A Change of Heart

Something was wrong, terribly so in fact.

It was a feeling that had plagued him since the very moment he'd first awoken to the dawn, the remnants of a long forgotten dream of bloodied battles and muchless Alices now so very real and painful as the memories seep from his subconscious to waking mind like the sun upon the horizon to leave a deep oppressive unease in its wake which had refused to relent, even after his first cup of tea.

It'd only worsened further of course when he'd discovered Alice missing from her bed, the sheets cold and untouched and he suddenly finds the voices in his mind inescapable as they swell into a crescendo that has him railing and raging against every available surface of his beloved little home until he collapses exhausted amidst the detritus.

Mirana is there he knows, the rest of his kin not far away though held at bay at her command. Their fear and anguish palpable as it thrums through the clan lines and he cries out at the searing pain in his skull because even their combined presence doesn't seem sufficient in holding him back from the edge of his insanity.

"It's too soon." He laments, dual burnt amber iris finding the Queen's in the darkness that looms like the storm upon the horizon. The remnants of furniture and torn and broken tapestries littering the floor between them and he groans once more as his magic too begins to shift restlessly.

"Hold on, Tarrant," Mirana presses, her expression pained as she stands by the door watching on, not too close but not too distant that one of her spells won't bind him if she finds cause to do so, "Your salvation is at hand-"

"You don't understand," He cries out in frustration, tearing at his hair so he might resist the urge to lash out again. "I don't need salvation-"

"I should never have let you go so long without aid," She murmurs, stepping out into the light cast from the hearth, "If only Alice might have come sooner perhaps-"

"Or indeed if she had not come at all!" He snaps, shaking off the heartache her absence brings along with regret for his own actions that have led them to now, "Never left-"

"You and Alice were always destined to be far more than friends, Tarrant," She presses, "The Oraculum is never wrong-"

"Then we are both fools for allowing fate to interfere-"

"Unless it suits your purpose, you mean?" She scoffs, "Or have you so easily forgotten it was not by the fates, but your own design Alice ever became Champion to begin with?"

"You'd have preferred me to leave Underland as it was then, would you?" He seethes in place of any other response that would only serve to incriminate him further, "You a prisoner in your own palace and our world and its people fading into oblivion?"

"No, of course not," Mirana objects, recoiling at the implication, "I merely fail to see what purpose denying what you feel for the girl serves-"

"I would never dare deny Alice anything she asked of me, let alone how I feel for her," He retorts sharply, his vision falling to the floor in an effort to avoid her gaze as he lifts his knees against his chest, "Which is truly the crux of the matter at hand, is it not?"

"Tarrant…"

"I should have known she'd never be able to simply leave things be as I'd intended," He murmurs, head hung low as his elbows rest wearily against his knees, "Such lengths that I might have kept you both safe now for naught."

"Oh my dear friend," Her eyes widen suddenly in alarm at his remark, "What have you done?"

"Underland already suffered needlessly once because my foolishness," He mutters, "I couldn't very well allow it to happen again if it were in my power to stop it."

He snorts, "It would have worked too had it not been for that insufferable bloody insect and those blasted immortals-"

"You shut down the portals," Mirana breathes in realisation, "Severed your connection to Alice and in turn her only way back. But why? You are bound to her, why would you do such a thing so very detrimental to your own existence and risk-"

"Because I had matters well in hand and she deserved a chance at a life of her own making," He scoffs weakly, rubbing at the now constant throbbing about his temples, "In her own world with whomever she should wish to share it, not forced to tend to the whims of a mad-"

"She loves you, you ridiculous man," She chuckles somewhat in disbelief, "So much so in fact she'd risk the journey to the very ends of this world just to see you returned to yourself."

"I know!" His gaze hardens as it lifts from the floor, "And now we're all in danger."

"What?" She stills at that and he resists the urge to roll his eyes.

"Alice bid dream release my memories," He began, "All our time together restored, what we did, what I felt. It is knowledge and power no other should be privy to save my own spouse."

"You speak as if your mind isn't your own."

"Most certainly, it is not," He agreed, "But that was the point. What I didn't know couldn't hurt me, wouldn't when the time came. Now, well, now there's no chance of Keres continuing on with such an elaborate ruse, not with my memories restored and Alice returned."

"Then this wedding, all of it, is a sham?" She murmured, brow furrowing once again in confusion.

"Of course it is," He scoffs rather obviously, "I am bound to Alice, there is no other in this world or the next for me save her."

"Then why not tell us this before?" She objects, "Save us the heart ache of-"

"When Alice left I became unhinged, my mind lost without its tether to offer some semblance of balance," He growled in remembrance, "Keres used that to her advantage, used me so that she might gain proxy to the crown through me."

"You are my champion, just as Alice is Underland's." Mirana breathes, dropping into a nearby chair as her knees grow weak at such a revelation.

"I could not allow such a thing to come to pass." He swallows, "Another binding would not have worked, or rather, as I'd intended, for it to backfire to the detriment of us both."

"Oh Tarrant, no…" She gapes, "Your poor family after they'd only just gotten you back, your friends, Alice-"

"Would all be alive and safe," He objects, "As was my intention-"

"It would have destroyed Alice, more so than you shutting her out of your mind," She barks, and he startles somewhat at the outburst, "You're lucky Absolem found her when he did or there would have been nothing left of her to bring home."

He cringes, for he's seen the results of her tethering to this world for himself even if he'd been oblivious to it at the time, "I know."

"It was reckless, and stupid and once again, Tarrant Hightopp," Mirana sighs, her ire deflating as she gazes down at him, "I find myself once again indebted to your selflessness."

"You owe me nothing," He stops her with a hiss, "The Red Queen was as much my fault as she was yours."

"Then why not come to me in the beginning?" She retorts with a gesture towards himself and the room at large, "Perhaps then we might have devised a plan that could have avoided such- such-"

"I could not risk having Alice return."

"Why in Underland not?"

"Because there's only one means by which someone might assume proxy over a Champion." He whispers hoarsely, Mirana's face appearing suddenly stricken.

"Trial by combat."

"Aye," He nods, "Alice would not survive at my hand."

His vision shifts at the sudden sound of shuffling feet and his Mother who appears through the open archway with a furrowed brow and tears staining her pale cheeks.

"It's alright, Ma," He whispers with a pained smile as Tyva makes a move towards him only to be halted in her tracks by the barrier of the Queen's magic, "It is for your own safety you should not venture any closer."

She nods, clearly incensed yet understanding.

"I've sent your father and the others home," She offers, kneeling as close as the barrier will allow, "I've a bad feeling and thought it best."

"A wise choice indeed," He agrees, eyes shifting to Mirana in warning he'd divulged all he cared to for now, "And what of my bride to be?"

He notices his mother's glance towards the Queen as if seeking her approval.

"Circumstances it seems are far more dire than we'd initially suspected dear Tyva." Mirana offers with a nod of encouragement.

"Missing," She informs them, "Chessur and Mallymkun lost her trail some time in the early hours of this morning."

"Safe to assume then she is now aware of Alice presence in Underland," Hatter ventures, "Perhaps it best you return to Marmoreal should Keres chose a more direct course of action in retaliation?"

"What and leave you here like this?" She objects, rising to her feet, "Out of the question."

"Alice is-" He halts his own rebuttal as a wave of pain shoots through his head and steals the breath from his body, "Alice is close," He grits his teeth, "I can feel it."

"You'll both be vulnerable as you are," Tyva interjects, "Perhaps we should all consider-"

"Doesn't matter now," He shakes his head, eyes misting as the space between he and Alice suddenly draws closer and just for a moment he feels as if he's flying, soaring through the air on a great beast that shouldn't be possible, yet is, "She's already here."

His revelation heralds a sudden shuddering of window glass as the beast passes with Alice astride and both women breathe a sigh of relief.

"And about time too." Mirana huffs as the sound of the front door slamming open reaches their ears. The echo of rushed footsteps soon following before she appears in the doorway with wide eyes, no doubt at the mess he's made of things.

"Hatter, what have you done?"

"You're late." He murmurs, shame colouring his cheeks as she moves towards him.

"I know," She agrees, her voice soft as she crouches to cup his face, "But I would not be me if I were not just a little pressed for time."

He chuckles at that, albeit weakly. Leaning into her palm when the pain in his head recedes to the back of his mind at her touch and his eyes fall shut in relief.

"Tell me what you need, Hatter?"

His eyes open at the soft utterance, the hand sat limply across his knee still bleeding at the knuckles from his earlier assault on the furniture lifting to offer out his palm.

"You." He replies simply and he's glad she understands, relinquishing her hold on his face to slide a blade from her boot and settle on the floor at his feet.

"Forgive my neglect, dearest man, I'd not meant it," She whispers, and he knows it to be true, "Only know that I would have come for you long ago had I only known the way."

"You've no need of my forgiveness, Alice," He shakes his head, lip curling as her blade bites into his skin and she turns it upon her own puckered scar, "We are both here, that is all that matters now."

"Better late than never?" She smiles as he cups her cheek to draw her nearer still. Her breath ghosting his lips as their foreheads meet and their palms slide together with a hiss that matches his own as the binding takes hold.

"Alice?"

"Hatter?"

"I-"

He'd once wondered what it might feel like to kiss Alice Kingsleigh. To feel the warmth of her soft curves pressed tightly against his body, her pale lips parted and oh so greedy as she drags her fingernails quite deliciously across the nape of his neck and he suddenly can't fathom why he hadn't just kissed her all those years ago in Salazen Grum when the urge had first struck him.

 _You should have._

Her mind whispers, her now swollen lips ever so busy against his own. Her thoughts delightfully dark and full of promise he has absolutely no qualms in allowing her to fulfil.

 _Yer in ma head Lass._

 _Aye._

He growls, fingers tightening in her hair as her weight bares down upon his lap. Both of her hands busily thread through whatever remains of his hair as his free hand finds the bare skin of her back beneath her coat and she shivers at his touch.

"Hatter." She gasps, tearing her lips away as he pouts.

"No don't stop." He lisps huskily in objection.

"If I should somehow develop the ability to breathe through my ears I shouldn't ever want to," She chuckles, "But I can't and as much I want you-"

He sweeps her up in another kiss at her admission, her torso pressed tightly against him and her hips making lewd little circles upon his lap and he's caught between just having her here and now and the very real possibility their peace and quiet will soon be shattered by Mirana or worse, his mother…

"Alright, that's enough," Alice groans, tearing her lips away, her weight disappearing before he's even opened his eyes to find her hand held out in waiting to pull him from the floor, "Come on then, best not keep them waiting."

"Surely if anyone should not be kept waiting a moment longer it should be me." He glares, taking her hand and pulling her back against him once he's on his feet. His back hitting the wall as he bares the weight of her returning assault on his mouth and he finds himself both delighted and vexed by her propensity towards men's trousers as his palm skims her thigh wrapped about his hip and rounds the soft flesh of her backside.

"You can talk," She mutters, biting into his bottom lip as he gazes down at her with half-lidded eyes, "So many layers Hatter, I've hardly a chance at reaching skin at all."

"Ye'll find more an' skin soon enough lass." He growls, shifting them so she's the one pressed in place against the wall and gasping as he returns the slight to her lip, abused digits trailing up her sides ever so close to skimming those delightful little mounds she keeps bandaged to her chest when a not so subtle prompt along the clan line stills his wandering hands and curls his lips into a sneer as he pulls away.

"Blasted meddlesome woman," He mutters, righting his vest and buttoning his coat as Alice bites her lip somewhat in amusement, her dark eyes trailing hungrily from his crotch to the rather put out expression on his face and he narrows his gaze in warning, "Alice."

"I'm sure I've no idea what you're-"

"I can see your thoughts," He murmurs, one hand suddenly pressed to the wall above her head as he leans in close enough to feel the quickening of her breath against his skin, "You're quite distracting, luv."

"You've always driven me to distraction, Hatter." She teases, fingers smoothing up his torso as a most explicit recollection of her time at sea suddenly washes over him, his hand sliding of its own accord to cup the back of her neck as he shudders.

"Stop that."

She giggles somewhat absurdly at his chastisement, another urgent prompting from his mother however redirecting their attention and bringing an abrupt end to an further shenanigans.

"Something's wrong."

He shifts at speed then, Alice trailing hot on his heels through the house and out the door to where Tyva and Mirana stand watching on at the spectacle that is Marmoreal with wide fearful eyes at the dark miasma as it pours from the heavens above.

"What in Underland-"

"She's coming!" McTwisp cries as he shoots across the clearing towards them, Thackery keeping pace until they've clambered across the balcony to take cover behind the Queen's skirts, a woman emerging from the shroud of ominous black smoke that pursues them with a sinister smirk.

"Hello, _Darling_."

Hatter stills in horror, shuddering at the malice behind her remark that suddenly grips him like a physical force.

"Such a glorious day for a wedding, don't you think?"


End file.
